An automatic train control (ATC) system has conventionally been known in which an on-train device makes a deceleration pattern based on information on distance from a preceding train to a next train detected by a ground device, and that controls braking of the train according to this deceleration pattern.
An ATC system described in Patent Document 1 has three processing units each of which performs the same processing in parallel and outputs a brake notch, and a common unit that compares the brake notches output from these three processing units to determine a brake notch. The brake notch includes three types of brakes, normal braking, emergency braking, and brake ease, and stepwise notch numbers for normal braking. The common unit is configured to first make a selection from among the brake types output from the three processing units based on majority rule, and then, to select the largest notch number (that is, high-order priority) when normal braking is selected, and select emergency braking when a brake type cannot be selected. Regarding selection based on majority rule, when at least two out of three brake types created by the respective processing units match, the brake type is selected to be output, and when there is no match, it is determined that a brake type cannot be selected.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-157316